


Our Night

by TreeCafe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bored Housewife, F/M, Female Reader, Jumin and Reader are married, Oral Sex, Post Game, Shameless Smut, Smut, pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeCafe/pseuds/TreeCafe
Summary: Bored MC wants to alleviate some stress for her and her husband.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Kudos: 62





	Our Night

You let out a long sigh, sprawled out on the bed. Silk sheets covered it, white, smooth and clean. The room was large, decorated with a mixture of rocco decor and modern. Your influence on your husbands lifestyle you like to believe is a good one. You put your phone down, you have been waiting in bed for about an hour for your husband to come join you, to chat and hold each other. To mindlessly sit next to one another, something you’ve grown used to, but lately things have been distant. You feel a little frustrated, and a little sad. You hardly even see him in the house anymore. You are always home, playing with Elizabeth, playing on the computer and with your phone, talking to the friends you’ve made. But there’s only one person you truly want to talk to. He will call you between meetings, and you can hear his exhaustion in his voice, and appreciate the effort he made to still chat with you as often as he could. But you still couldn’t get over how bored you were, and how this just added to your frustrations. You roll over and knead your face into the sheets on his side. It smells like him. He will come home late at night, and climb into bed next to you, sometimes you’ll be totally awake. He will still wrap his tired arms around you, but before you can say anything he promptly falls asleep. You wake up, and he’s gone. It’s been like that for a few weeks now, every now and again you’ll go out into the city where he has an hour or two to spare to have lunch with him. But you truly missed being with him at home. You looked at the clock, 11:43 pm. You have to admit, living a luxurious stress free lifestyle has thrown your sleeping schedule out the window. You’re wide awake, you begin to think of things to do when your phone buzzes.

Jumin Han: “Did you eat dinner?”

Your heart beats a moment faster when you see it’s him, even though you text all the time.

You picked it up fast to reply, “I did, are you coming home?” You wait, it feels like an eternity.

Jumin Han: “Yes, see you in about 15 minutes. Just checking to see if you wanted me to bring you anything.”

You got excited, this isn’t like it’s any later than how late he usually comes home. But because he’s texting you, he seems to still have energy. Maybe you two could spend the night together. You got up and took your clothes off, slipping into a teddy Jumin got for you. It was silk, and light pink. It wasn’t particularly sexy, it seemed to resemble a nightgown more than anything. But Jumin got it for you, and you loved it. You eagerly waited for him to come home, you sat on the bed with Elizabeth next to you, petting her. You heard the door click and creak open, and you knew he was home. Butterflies ran through your stomach, why were you so excited? He’s your husband but you feel like a schoolgirl with a crush. You wait for a few more moments, hearing shuffling, then it stops. A few minutes pass and you think to yourself that he must’ve put everything away by now? You got out of bed, and creaked the bedroom door open. It led straight out to the living room, and you could see into the kitchen from there, but no Jumin. You lightly stepped across the tile flooring to a small room, door was slightly open. Inside was Jumin’s office, and you saw him. He was still wearing his clothes from earlier, but had taken his coat off, and unbuttoned a few of his buttons around his collar. He ran a hand through his black sleek hair, ruffling it a bit before it fell back to his work. You zoned out at the sight of him sitting there, he has broad shoulders and such a clean and elegant face. It made you happy you were the only one who could see him like this, like he’s not holding up appearances. You continued to watch him in giddiness, until you realized, he’s working? He’s home yet he’s still working! You felt a pinch of anger, and sadness, for him and, a bit self centered, for yourself. This is us time! You pout for a moment before you hear a soft sigh escape his lips. Looking closely he looked intense, and stressed. He didn’t look so tired today, maybe he took a small nap at work? You just continued watching him, narrow and beautiful eyes staring intently at his papers. You watched his mannerisms, for some reason they were making you excited. This man who is so focused on his work, someone who is sitting right in front of you married you, and has done other things with you… You flush slightly, remembering your honeymoon before snapping out of it. Summoning courage that you didn’t know you needed before inching a little bit more into the room. The motion caught his eye and he looked up to see you half in the room, eyes still on him.

“Ah… Y/N…” He said, a small smile creased his lips. God how can he be so attractive by doing so little. You inched more into the room and he looked back down to his papers.

“Are you coming to bed…?” You ask, a question you had been wondering but you feared you knew the answer already.

“Oh, yes...later. You can shower and head to bed before me, don’t wait up.” He sighed again, trying to find where he left off. You stood for a moment, seems like that moment was enough for him to forget you were there entirely. You felt sadness start from your heart, but you stopped it before it could overtake you.

You walked back into the bedroom, and through the other door was the master bathroom. It was elegant, modern. You walked to the shower before turning it on. As you waited for the water to heat up, you took off the teddy and stared at yourself in the mirror. ‘Don’t think anything sad, Y/N… You know he’s busy.’ You said to yourself. You turned, and entered the shower. Blow drying your hair you felt a little empty, the man you love most is in this house with you this very moment. You could go see him, go talk to him, go kiss him… You wanted to do all of that, but you felt hesitant. You wanted to kiss him so badly, to feel his warm and soft lips, to run your hands through his silky hair. You wanted to sit on his lap and kiss him nonstop, and feel him kiss you back, and feel him love you. You wanted him to love you aggressively, you wanted him to reciprocate these feelings. You started to feel a bit hot, slowing down your movements in the fantasy you’ve conjured, using memories and the fiction you’ve created. You wanted him right now, you’ve been wanting him for over a week now. It feels like it’s been forever since you’ve actually had your way with him. It feels like it’s been even longer since he’s had his way with you. You sighed as you started to brush your hair, a bit slower than normal. You looked in the mirror, and saw your face was red. “Uhg… how embarrassing.” You cursed at yourself for being so dirty minded. You quickly finished up brushing before slipping the teddy back on. You were about to grab your underwear before the thoughts raced back into your head. That’s it, I’m going to have my way with you right now!

You stamped your way out of the bathroom and quickly back to the open door. He was still there, hadn’t moved an inch. Your previous confidence was soon squashed, seeing him there. Seeing how handsome he is, so stern and stoic and serious he looks. Arg! These conflicting feelings. But you let your body get the better of you. You walked into the room again.

“Jumin…” You said walking over to his desk. It was a large desk, with a large comfortable seat. You know because you liked to sit in it when he wasn’t there. He looked up and followed you with his eyes, until you were standing next to him, he was still hunched over his papers, but looking up at you.

“Yes…?” He said, smiling a bit at you, innocently. You smiled and realized that your fears of him seeming scary was only a facade, and he was still your loving husband under all that mean mug. You walked behind him, leaning over him and hugging him from behind, pulling him back to rest his back in the chair. He sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back into you. You felt his shoulders relax. He was warm, you pushed your cheek against his, rubbing slightly. He chuckled, before reaching up to put his hand on your arm squeezing it for a moment. His large hand felt warm on your bare skin. You kissed his cheek and then rubbed once more.

“You’re acting like a kitten.” He said quietly, chuckling slightly. You could hear lightness in his voice.

You rubbed a bit more, “Meow~” You said with a giggle before kissing him some more. He turned his head to yours and kissed your mouth. He was warm, and his lips were chapped. The kiss was tender, intimate but not lewd in any way. You returned it affectionately, happiness, giddiness and excitement rose in your stomach. He broke the kiss and you let go of him. He turned back to his papers, with a smile. You paused, wait a second, he’s not supposed to do that. Don’t go back to work! You huffed to yourself. Time to get serious. You got on your knees, there was enough room between Jumin and his large desk that you could fit there. You did this quickly as to not give him much time to react. You were now between his legs, under his desk. He scooted his chair back, and looked at you.

“Ah… Y/N? Did you drop something…?” He asked, but before he could pull his chair out all the way you wrapped your arms around his torso. You pulled him back and looked up at him.

“Mmf…” He looked down at you, his eyes a bit wider. You didn’t say anything, just looked down to his crotch, kissing his member through his pants. “Ha… what are you doing…?” He said, putting a hand on your head.

“Meow~?” You said back teasingly. You went to kiss again, but you could already see that his cock was pushing against his pants, getting more erect by the second.

“Y/N... “ He said, looking down at you, leaning back into his chair again. You fiddled with his belt before undoing it, and then his zipper. Before you could even unbutton his pants, his erection was showing pushing through the fabric, covered by his boxers. You yank his pants down to his knees. His boxers were being pushed by his member, it already twitching. You leaned down and kissed it through his boxers this time. It smelled strong… You were instantly reminded of how he smells, and you could almost taste him already. You thought you had forgotten, his crotch smells like him but… dirtier and lewder. You stuck a bit of your tongue out, and grazed it against the fabric. It left a dark spot of saliva on the gray boxers.

“Uhg….” You heard him groan. You did it more, kissing and licking his cock through his boxers, getting them a bit wet, teasing only the head. He twitched when you would lightly suck on the tip. A hand came to the top of his underwear pulling them down. You looked up and you could see his face was red, looking at you intently, it almost resembled the look he had while working. But now his eyes were lidded, and his mouth was slightly open. He pulled his boxers down, and under his cock, exposing it. You looked at it and were surprised by how big he actually was. It seemed thicker than you remembered, and it twitched. The tip was a deeper red than you remember it was, he must have been pent up all this time as well… You felt a bit bad and looked up to see him still staring at you, eager to see what you do next. You smiled, this was a type of control you rarely seemed to have over him.

You leaned back down, and kissed the head. It was hot to the touch, and it was already wet with precum. You heard him groan very quietly and it twitched, causing it to graze your lips. You kissed it more, before moving down the shaft leaving kisses all the way down. You got to his torso and left kisses there as well, on his hair and then down to his inner thigh. It was toned and large, but not exactly muscular. With one hand you wrapped it around his member. You started slow, pumping up… then down. You continued to kiss him across his legs and lower half. You moved back to his cock, and kissed his testicles, licking ever so slightly with a small bit of tongue. You heard him inhale, you continued to kiss before moving back to his cock. You were pumping slowly, but more steady now. You kissed his head before licking with more tongue now. Your tongue was slick with saliva, and you could taste his precum. It was bitter, and hot. You continued to lick the tip of his cock, continuing to pump a bit faster each time. You ran your tongue over the slit on the head, going in a bit with the tip of your tongue. You felt his thigh twitch, and you looked up. His face was even redder, and his brow furrowed, he almost looked frustrated, his eyes needy. You whimpered a bit to yourself, seeing him like this sent shock to your groin. In the heat of seeing his face, you took the head of his cock into your mouth. Swirling your tongue around the head. You got it very wet before going deeper. Sucking slightly, then licking, then sucking again. You moved your head slow, while you pumped your hand faster. With your free hand you cupped his balls, not tight but just held it there. You continued doing this just for a few moments, before his legs started to involuntarily flex and shake. Both of his hands were on your head now, his fingers convulsing just slightly, gripping your hair before letting go again. And on top of it, you could hear his heavy breathing, it sounded so nice. His voice was low and husky whenever you two did lewd things, and between breaths he sometimes let out a light and low moan. He was leaning all the way back in his chair now, almost slouching to see you. His head rocked back as you continued to pump and suck.

“Nnh! Y/N, w-wait… I’ll…” He said, but his hands pushed your head down a little, forcing himself into your mouth a bit deeper. ‘Already…?’ You think to yourself, and you could feel it bigger, throbbing in your hands and mouth. It was so hot to the touch now, and precum was coating your mouth in it’s stickiness. But you didn’t want to stop, you looked up at him and his head was back. He wasn’t looking at you, but his mouth was open silently, breathing heavily. His eyes open, looking up, but then squinting shut. He pushed your head down more, deeper and you took this as a sign to finish him off. You hear him moan, and you move your head up and down, replacing your hand with your mouth. You were sucking and moving your tongue back and forth along his shaft, you could feel it getting bigger, and the blood pumping in it. “Uhg! I’m going to cum, Y/N! T-take it out…!” His moans echoed in your ears, flooding your heat with honey. It sounded like ecstacy, it felt like it too. You shook your head, not stopping. He let out one last loud, slightly higher pitched groan before you felt it. You felt how hot it was before you felt the liquid, it filled your mouth, and with each rope that shot out, his cock pulsed accordingly. You held it in your mouth, and it felt like he continued to cum for a sweet eternity. He held you in place with his hands, they were dug into your hair. When he finished, you sucked one last time, pulling out anything left behind inside him.

He gasped when you did so, letting go of your head. It was now that you tasted the overwhelming hot bitterness of it. You didn’t particularly like how it tasted, but you loved Jumin, and you loved how lewd it was. You pulled back, looking at him. Jumin was leaned back into his chair, slouching. He had sweat covering his brow, some of his hair was wet and stuck to his forehead. His face was red, and his chest heaving slowly with a slightly open mouth. He was staring back at you through hooded eyes, watching you with his flavor in your mouth. You swallowed noticeably, letting him know you wanted everything of his. His eyes widened for a moment when he saw you, then narrowed back to their usual selves, focused entirely on you.

“Alright, I’ll get going to bed now…” You said, getting up. He grabbed your arm, stopping you. You turned back around to look at him, his pants down, his face red and his hair disheveled. It sent a shiver down your spine. “You…” He was looking at you with a furrow in his brow. He didn’t finish his sentence, it was obvious he was looking for what to say to you. You smiled, something a little more evil sparked in you.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking reqs~


End file.
